Abn-Sin-Oan Airport
The Abn-Sin-Oan Airport is a military air force base in Tunisia near the town of Abn-Sin-Oan, and is currently controlled by the Italian Air Force. The airport is one of the Axis' forces strategic positions in north Africa. Description The main airport building is a single floor structure with a flat, accessable roof. Inside the the building is commander's office, a strategic planning and chart room, as well as a fully equipped armory. An open air mess hall is attached to the main building's side and covered with camouflage netting. A small kitchen is also located here. Attached to the opposite side of the building is a storage area and a defensive position. On top of the building are two machine guns in defensive positions covering both front and back of the building. Further defensive positions are located on the building's roof. Directly behind the main building is a parking area with a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun. Adjacent to the main airport building is the main aircraft hanger, which only large enough to hold two fighter aircraft. The hanger is closed on account of high winds, and two fighter aircraft are located inside undergoing repairs. There are other work benches and facilities inside the hanger. Adjacent to the main hanger are barracks tents. These serve as the primary accommodation for enlisted personnel and pilots at the airport, while higher ranking officers are accommodated within the main airport building. The runways stretch out ahead of the airport buildings, one running away from the main hanger and the other running across in front of the buildings. There several aircraft bays attached to the runways for additional aircraft storage. There are also various defensive positions located around the area in front of the airport buildings, some of these positions are equipped with machine guns. There is also a aviation fuel storage facility at the airport, as well as a windmill for water supply. An Italian colonial regiment is located near by at the town of Abn-Sin-Oan, and can quickly be mobilized to reinforce the airport garrison. History The Abn-Sin-Oan Airport has been under Italian control since Italy's 1940 invasion into Tunisia, and was placed under the command of Italian Air Force Captain Bariselli. Since then, it has been a major strategic position for the Axis forces in north Africa. Erwin Rommel, the current commander of the Afrika Korps, has specific attack plans that he wishes to carry out against the Allies in the wake of their landings all across north Africa. One of his adjutants, Colonel Hans Schumann is about to carry out an inspection of all Axis airfields within the attack zone in preparation for this action. Intelligence indicates he is currently at the Abn-Sin-Oan Airport carrying out one these inspections. Even though Schumann evades capture at Abn-Sin-Oan, the extensive destruction caused to the airport is certain to slow any Axis progress in this sector. Appearances *Operation Nomad - Spaghetti Airport Gallery Abn-Sin-Oan armory 2.jpg|A rifle rack in the airport armory. Abn-Sin-Oan armory.jpg|The airport armory. Abn-Sin-Oan airport 2.jpg|The main airport building. Abn-Sin-Oan airport.jpg|The airport runways. Category:Locations